To Save a Ruined Life
by Anei Taka
Summary: This section is really long. Part of it refers back to a previous entry. You might not understand if u dont read that entry. rated for violence, strong language, Gore and reference to alcohol. please R&R i stink at summaries! REVIEW PLEASE!


Hello again! This is a more calm section of my fanfic, (calm being loosely used). I really like the description in this part! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Small Summary: This is after the Kimbley fight (see other story titled The Fights chapter 2, you might also want to read chapter 1 of that and review!) Scar and Anei are in Eastern. Not much more to tell if you've read the Kimbley fight.

* * *

We left that death land and made out way back into Eastern. We waked down a back alley, and that's when it happened. Bounty Hunters dropped down into the alley. Just a few of them maybe 5 or 6. They separated Scar and me before we could make one move. I could see the red flashes of Scar putting up a fight. 

I elbowed the nearest guy in the stomach, and ducked another man's blow, standing up and punching the third man in the jaw. I went to hit the first guy again but my arm was stuck. I looked down to see a handcuff around my wrist. I grabbed my battle-ax and rounded on the man holding the metal ring, but before I could hit him a metal bracelet was clapped around my other wrist.

I jerked on the chains but my captors held me fast. They too my battle-ax and sword, which pissed me off, while one tied my hands with rough scratchy rope. As another pulled a car up to the entrance of the alley.

"Let go of me, DAMNIT! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at them.

The tallest man smirked, "You are a wanted felon. Assault on Military officials, protecting and associating with a serial killer, and murder of a military officer," he looked my in the eyes, "Quite a list of offenses if I might say."

"Kaze…" I growled under my breath. I glared up at that man, because they were holding me hunched over.

One of the other men, who had been chasing Scar, came over. I suspected the other one was dead. "We lost him," he said. The tall man's rage was apparent. He signaled to the men holding me and they dragged me to the car.

"LET GO! Get your filthy hands off me you bastards! You wont get away with this!" I sunk my teeth into the nearest man's hand and he tried to pull away. I clamped my mouth down until the blood slowed thickly into my mouth his pain was visible.

When I released his hand a line of blood ran down my chin. I probably looked like a wild animal. I spit the man's blood at the leader's feet and smirked at him while he looked back at me in pure disgust.

The other men, careful to stay away from my mouth, shoved me into the back of the car. After tying my legs together, then they quickly shut the doors.

"OOFF! Drive slower, bastard!" I screamed after being thrown against the side of the van. _Speeding Freak! _I cursed in my head. I couldn't even wipe the drying blood off my chin. "WHAA!" I tumbled forward as the driver slammed on the breaks.

I heard the doors slam and the men get out. Since my legs and arms were still tied all I could do was lay in wait. It felt like hours before I heard marching boots outside. The doors were thrown open and I saw at least 10 armed soldiers standing in the bright afternoon sun.

"Howdy boys," I hissed as the gaped at me. Two of them climbed in and grabbed my arms dragging me out of the van. I smirked evilly showing the bloodstains on my teeth and making the crimson line down my chin look even worse, they surrounded me and escorted me into the jail.

The two who held me by my arms had to lift me off the ground because my legs were bound. When they stopped at a cell I took my chances. I swung my legs and lashed out with my tied legs knocking the two men who held my arms off balance. Being released from their grip I was able to move my hands enough to get the shadows to cut all the rope bindings. I brought my handcuffed hands around so they were in front of me.

"Hmmm…" I looked around to make sure all the cowardly guards were gone. I rolled my shoulders and circled my wrist, and a shadow key floated up and jammed itself into the keyhole of the handcuffs. I molded and adjusted the "key" until it clicked and turned. The cuffs fell open and clattered to the ground. I heard someone coming down the hall and I grabbed the knife I keep in my boot. I ducked around a corner and waited.

When their shadow hit the wall across from me, I estimated their height and aimed the knife where their temple should be. The footsteps were so close I could feel them echoing. The shadow darkened and I threw the knife. The person turned and threw up his arm just in time. **_THUNK! _**My eyes widened as the knife bounced off his black sharp-fingered forearm.

"What the hell!" I shouted jumping up, now unarmed.

"Oh," the man was just about my height. His hair was blackish brown and he wore a vest with a fur collar and a pair of dark sunglasses. "What are you doing with this knife?" he asked bending over to pick up my intricately carved knife.

"I thought you were a guard."

"Hm?" he looked at me confused.

"I'm escaping," I said defiantly.

"Me too," he nodded.

"So, what are you?" I asked him as he handed my knife back to me. I gasped when I saw the tattoo on his hand. "A homunculus!" I almost yelled snatching my knife back.

"So, you've met them? Lust, Gluttony, Envy? Interesting. What did you say your name was, girl?"

"I didn't say, but YOU can call me Shadow. I'll tell you my real name when I'm sure I can trust you," I snapped glaring at him.

"Well ok… My name's Greed," He held out his hand but I refused to shake it.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked him.

"Pick a wall, any wall," I looked at him to check he was serious. Then, I pointed to the wall where there were no cells. He smiled and his right hand and forearm turned black and his fingers got sharp and pointy. He balled his hand into a fist and charged the wall. I watched as his fist smashed through the wall. As the stone crumbled under his blow the alarm went off.

"Stay near me!" I called throwing up a wall of shadows and ducking into a dark alleyway. He kept up and stayed behind the curtain of shadows. I led him into the back corner of the alley and we waited in the darkness.

"How are we gonna know when they're gone?" he whispered after about 10 minutes.

"Shhhhh…" I hushed him just before a pair of guards marched by. Once they were gone he turned and looked at me in slight awe.

"How did you know?"

I smiled and said, "The shadows betray your every movement. And I, being an alchemist, can understand even the slightest change in the shadows. It comes in handy, me being a 'fugitive' and all," he looked me over.

"You? A fugitive? Man, they keep getting younger and younger… So, what are they're reasons for calling YOU a fugitive?"

"Assault on military officials, protecting and associating with a serial killer, murder of a military officer and now probably resisting arrest and escape from jail." I recited the long list in monotone.

"Serial Killer?"

"Have you heard of an Ishbalan named Scar?" his eyes lit up in amusement.

"So, you ARE the infamous Shadow, I thought you were lying to me. What's your real name, Shadow?"

I glared at him, "You haven't proven yourself trust worthy yet," I sneered and focused on the surrounding shadows.

"What will prove to you that I'm trustworthy?" he asked, I could hear he was annoyed.

"Find us a way out of here," I said flatly. I watched him look around. His gaze fell on the wall behind us. And his face lit up.

"Take my hand and hold on tight," he grabbed my hand almost against my will and he jumped swinging us up onto the top of the wall. We stood perched on the 6-inch thick, 12-foot tall wall.

"Now what smart one?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just, trust me," he looked over his shoulder at me and proceeded to walk toward a building to one side. I rolled my eyes again, but followed him anyway. We climbed up to the roof of the building and stopped. He looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I grumbled, "My real name is Anei Taka," I watched him closely. He rolled the name over his tongue.

"Anei, hmmm, means shadow doesn't it?" he looked at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes it does."

"You're an alchemist right?"

"Yes,"

"But you're not State Alchemist and you're in love with a murderer."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. " I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" He smirked at how defensive I was.

"Hey do you know of any good bars around here?"

"I'm only 19, I can't purchase alcohol, and I'm not old enough."

"Hmmm… right. I'll buy, after all I AM a couple hundred years old," he laughed and dragged me over the rooftops out of the city and to the train station. We jumped onto a train headed south. We got off who knows where and walked into a pretty shady section of town.

"This seems like an awful lot of work to get to a bar," I said annoyed that I was now even further away from Scar than I had started out.

"Ha!" Greed laughed and dragged me down an alley where a couple of drunken hobos sat in piles of trash. I was disgusted. Greed dragged me to a doorway in the wall with a dilapidated sign above it that read: DeVil'S NeSt. A small man who was almost ninja-like was just outside the doors.

"Hey Boss! Where ya been?" the man asked.

"Hey, Dorchette, I was visiting Eastern again." At that the man, Dorchette, laughed he stopped when he noticed me.

"Who's this mutt?" he questioned. I raised my eyebrows at him and clenched my fist.

"I wouldn't be talking, Dorchette," Greed cut in before a fight broke out.

"My name's Shadow," I spat and followed Greed into the Devil's Nest. He led me into the back of the bar to the private back room.

"Hey, Boss!" a blonde woman with an interesting read tattoo up her right arm onto her shoulder and up the side of her neck and onto her cheek.

"Hello, Martel," he said.

Greed disappeared behind a counter and when he came back out he tossed me a beer.

"Thanks," I mumbled using the edge of the counter to pop the bottle cap off. Taking a swig of his own beer Greed gestured towards s dirty old couch.

"Take a seat and relax, Shadow," I was surprised when he used my alias instead of my real name, but I respected him for it. I sat down on the old couch, and it got quiet. I happened to look around the room, that's when I noticed it was really dirty and gross.

I shoved that thought out of my mind and drank the beer in my hand. I watched Greed down 3 more beers and become VERY tipsy. He was tipsy after 2 actually. As I sipped the rest of my first he downed a fourth. "I think you should stop Greed," I warned.

"Why…should…I…?" he slurred his words.

"Because you've had enough," I shook my head standing up and removing his fifth from his hand. "Lay down," I ordered. He stretched out on the couch and I asked Martel to get a bucket of cold water and a rag.

I threw a blanket over the now passed out Greed, "Thank you, Martel," I took the bucket and rag. Dunking the rag into the icy water I draped it over Greed's forehead. _I don't have time for this! _"Martel, keep this rag cool and wet until his temperature goes down. Then, let him sleep. When he wakes up, if he asks where I went, give him this," I wrote down a small note. "I have to go. Sorry I can't stay and help," With that I walked out the door.

I hitched a train back to Eastern, and started my search.

**Changing to Scar's point of view (When they're separated I tend to show some of Scar's POV too)  
**

"What the hell do you mean two prisoners escaped!" Scar yelled. "Which two?" Scar glared at the lady at the desk. Even though his hood was pulled over his face, so he wouldn't be caught, the lady was obviously nervous.

"Um, a new one, a murderer named Shadow, and one who has been here for quite a while, he goes by Greed." Her voice was shaking.

"Damn!" he swore under his breath, and stormed out of the office. "Where did you go, Shadow?" He asked looking up at the sky.

**Back to my point of view**

"Where is he?" I asked myself, while I wandered the back streets. I weaved my way back toward the prison.

"Let's check this way!" I heard an officer shout and I ducked into a dark alley.

"Shit!" I whispered as they passed by. _This is really bad! _I worried about finding Scar before** they **did. There was a slight movement behind me and I spun around fists at the ready.

"Meow?" I sighed and relaxed my tense shoulders when I saw the small tiger striped cat that had caused the small noise. I picked the cat up and scratched it under the chin.

"What are you doing here kitty?" I asked it as it started to purr. The rumble got louder then turned into a metallic rasping, which wasn't coming from the cat, but somewhere behind me. I froze, not wanting to drop the cat or give away my position.

"Is somebody there?" a familiar childish voice echoed out of a hollow metal chasm.

"Al?" I turned around slowly still clutching the stray cat.

"Anei?" he said looking me over. I must've looked terrible.

"Thank god for a friendly face," I looked at him suspiciously, "You wont turn me in will you? I asked quickly, setting the cat down.

"Turn you in?"

"Don't play stupid, Al. Every last one of the Eastern Military Police force is scouring the town for the escaped murderer, alias; Shadow." My cold eyes met his.

"Oh, ya that…" he looked away, "Why'd ya do it? Who'd ya kill? And why? Why do they care so much and how did they find you?" he pleaded.

"Kimbley, I… killed Kimbley. I'm not even sure why any more… Someone must have tipped them off. I just don't know who. They tried to catch me, yet they let Scar get away so-"

"So, Shadow, we meet again. Under interesting circumstances I might say," the icy voice chilled my spine and made me shudder.

"Blood-Blade," I snarled. Looking past Al into the forbidding emotionless eyes of the Blood-Blade Alchemist. **(A/N: Blood-Blade, a.k.a. Leo, is a friend's character!)** She stood blocking my only exit, two long sharp blades in her hands. "How nice of you to come, and me without my ax and sword." I growled glaring at her. She took a step into the alley.

"That's too bad, isn't it?" she cooed, her voice spiked with venom, prickling my spine with every word. I quickly, and silently slipped my knife out of the sleeve of my jacket and into my fingers.

"To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" the venom in my own voice seemed to have no effect on her.

"LEO! TH-" the familiar young woman, Raku, came around the corner and gasped when she saw the three of us. "Hey… I know you!" she's so oblivious I can't help but laugh. She trotted toward me perky as ever. I choose that time to slash out with my knife. Before she could blink I had the blade to her throat. **(A/N: Raku is my other friend's character.)**

"Let me go and I wont kill her," I pressed the tip of the razor sharp knife to the side of her neck. With and easy flick I could've killed the startled 15-year-old.

"Meh!" Raku tensed as she felt the cold metallic tip touch her throat.

**(A/N: Ok it starts to get REALLY confusing I jump around to other people's point of views. Just to hold you in suspense. Because when I was writing this I felt everything was happening WAY too fast. So I broke things up a bit! .)**

**Kaze's Point of View (A/N: yet another friend's character)**

Kaze paced back and forth in her office, "Oh my god, how did they find out!" she whispered. "She's gonna think I ratted her out," her nervous whispering seemed to echo in the room.

"You all right?" His two toned blond head poked into her office.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she tried to convince herself. _They have Leo, there's no way she'll escape. _She reassured herself.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, Havoc," she mumbled and left.

**Scar's Point of View**

"Shit!" Scar yelled out loud. Trying to evade the M.P. **(military police)** officers following him. "Good God, Shadow!" he blew under his breath, then quickly killed his pursuers.

**Angela's Point of View (A/N: Angela is an old friend from her child hood she made Anei's battle-ax. She also lives in Anei's hometown)**

"Oh God!" Angela gasped. Staring at the newspaper with wide eyes. Her gaze rested upon the headline on the front page.

**MURDERER ESCAPED FROM EASTERN PRISON**

But the thing that drew her attention more was the picture of the alleged murderer.

"Anei?" she said aloud as she read the article.

_She has become the traveling partner of the serial killer Scar…_

The article babbled on about the pair and Anei's offenses. "That man she was with! He wouldn't give his name! Oh how could I have been so stupid!" Angela crumpled the newspaper and threw it into the forge's fire. **(A/N: Anei and Scar were in Anei's hometown not too long ago to get her ax fixed and Angela "met" Scar)**

**Envy, Lust, and Gluttony's points of view**

"So, I hear our friend, Shadow has gotten herself into some trouble," mused Envy. **(A/N: Anei and Scar had a previous encounter with Envy and Lust a while ago.) **Smirking at Lust. "You should've let me kill her," he grumbled.

"Pride! Why didn't you stop this! That rat Kimbley deserved to die. But now you've got a problem! Scar is in serious danger as long as you're after Shadow! Fix this!" Lust slammed down the phone and glared at Envy, "you stupid fool!"

"Fool, fool!" Gluttony chimed.

"If your student hadn't killed Kimbley-" Lust started.

"MY student saved not only Shadow's life but, you forget, has helped Scar more than you have!" Envy glowered at the lanky women. There was a knock at the door.

"Envy you called?" a distant voice said from the other side of the door.

"Oh here's your student now. _Teacher!_" Lust growled the last word.

"Come in…" Envy said throwing a vicious glare at Lust. The door opened and **The Student **walked in…

**Back to my point of view**

Her options weighed heavily, I could see it on her face. Glory or friendship.

"Pick one!" I yelled pressing the blade against Raku's skin. A thin line of blood slid down her neck from where the tip of the blade cut her skin. Leo's face hardened and she glared at me holding the knife to an innocent's throat. "CHOOSE! Damnit!" I yelled again. I saw her twitch her blade, my signal. I dug the knife deeper into Raku's neck and more blood dripped down her neck staining the blue collar of her uniform.

"AH! LEO!" she yelped in pain and fear. Leo advanced slightly.

"NO! STOP!" a blur flashed into view and tackled Leo. There was a crash of steel and a lot of angry yelling.

"Kaze! What the fuck was that for!" Leo screeched. I was shocked by Kaze's sudden appearance; Raku took that chance to escape.

"Sorry, Leo, direct orders from the Fuhrer himself; Do **NOT** confront Shadow she's dangerous and he does not want you to-"

"Very well, Kaze." A cool voice said from around the corner.

"Fuhrer King Bradley!" the 3 officers saluted, snapping to attention.

"At ease soldiers." I started to slip away hoping they were distracted enough.

"AH!" the sword cut through my jacket and pinned me to the wall of the alley.

"Don't go any where, Anei. I'm not done with you yet." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Dismissed!" Bradley called over his shoulder." You too Alphonse Elric," all four of them left.

Bradley reached up and grabbed the sword. I watched him closely. He wrenched it out of the wall and my jacket.

"Go ahead, kill me." I said defiantly. He laughed a little and put his sword back in its sheath.

"Go find Scar, I'll take care of the rest," his voice became familiar._ Envy!_ I tensed and glared. "C'mon get up and go already."

"I'd rather die than help you bitches!" I growled.

"Too late, every time you've helped Scar you've helped us!" he laughed maliciously, as my eyes widened.

"Why are you helping me if it's Scar you care so much about?" I questioned his motives.

"There's more of a chance that Scar will be caught when he has a-"

"Traveling partner to watch hid back he will have a better chance of escaping. I finished for him. "So, you're using me. You want someone who is not afraid of death. Someone who can look death in the eye and keep fighting." He just blinked at me. "I'm not with Scar for you, I'm with him because I want to be!" I spat on him standing up to my full height and walking away.

I tailed some soldiers to where Scar was supposed to be. _Please still be alive! _I begged rounding the corner of the building only to jump back behind it when I saw Leo, Kaze, Raku, Ed, Al, and a bunch of other soldiers. _If they see me they'll attack. What do I do? _I thought. I was so lost in plan making, when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin almost screaming, but a hand covered my mouth quickly. I turned to see who it was. I sighed when I looked into Scar's face.

"Oh thank God you're alive," I whispered.

"Shhh…" he motioned for me to follow him and we fled the city, quickly.

* * *

YAY! This took forever to type! I hope you liked it! Please review! -Keels over- 

--Anei--

"Though my soul may set in darkness, I will rise in perfect light. I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."


End file.
